Part 2: One Direction Romances
by zaynletmeloveyou
Summary: *Continued* from the last story. Pretty much the same story. If you haven't read the first part, don't be all "Oh, I'm bad." and not read the first one. You will not understand. I swear.
1. Chapter 1: Harry

Part 2: Chapter 1: Harry

As I finishing the last line of "What Makes You Beautiful" on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, I heard my name being screamed out by a familiar voice. I look over, and I see Kailyn Marie, Ahmonie, and Tabby backstage screaming louder than the fans. The five of us walk off stage. The first thing I spotted was Kailyn Marie's gorgeous face.

"Hey, you did great out there." Kailyn Marie said hugging me.

I held Kailyn Marie tightly not wanting to let go of her tiny body, but I looked over at Zayn glaring at me. I pulled away and glanced over at Ahmonie. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her outrageous curly hair falling to beneath her breasts and her deep chocolate brown eyes and tan skin were glowing brightly as I smile spread across her face. **[The girl I'm describing, Mashona, is one of my best friends, and she's actually mixed. Don't ask why I didn't put her with Liam. She's obsessed with Harry. **_**Trust me.**_**]**

"Hey, Love." I said smiling back at her.

Time to get my flirt on with Ah-mo-nie.

"Hey." She said still having that beautiful smile on her face.

_'Ideas. Ideas to take her somewhere.'_

"You want to go hang out somewhere?" I asked. "We can steal the Range Rover."

"Sure." She agreed.

Ahmonie and I linked arms and walked out of the studio. I opened the car door for her and ran to the driver's side of the car and got in.

"Where do you want to go? Are you hungry for anything?" I asked. _For me perhaps…just kidding. Heh. Heh.'_

"Nah, it's late. How about we just go to the park or something?" she suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

I drove to the nearest park and we both got out of the vehicle. I grabbed her hand, but she let go shaking her head.

"What's your problem?" I asked trying not to be hurt by her pulling away.

"Don't hold my hand _acting_ like you have feelings for me or something, Harry." She said. _She's smart…but I do kind of like her…I mean she's HOT.'_ "When you…you still have feelings for Kailyn Marie."

The last part she said came out sounding slow and upsetting. How did she know that I still had feelings for Kay? I mean…we're just friends.

"No…no…I do not have feelings for Kay." I lied.

"You have a pet name for her." She arched an eyebrow.

"So…I called her that since I met her."

"Harry, don't lie to me. If you do, you do. It's just a crush or whatever. It's not like she's going to get back with you or anything. I mean I see the way you look at her. Especially earlier when she hugged you. Don't try putting moves on me, when you have feelings for her. _Until _ you are completely over her, don't even try being intimate with me. Got it?"

Ooo. She keeps me on my toes. I like it. I really like it.

"Ahmonie?" I called her name.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You're exactly what I need right now." I replied. "When I'm with you, you are the only girl I think about."

"Good to know, Hazza." She whispered hoarsely

I reached over and kissed her lightly on the lips holding her chin in my hand. She blushed and turned away from me. I could see in the darkness her blush so red making the blush she had on glow brighter.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come on."

Ahmonie was exactly what I needed. Now I think I can get over Kailyn Marie.


	2. Chapter 2: Tabby & Kailyn Marie

Part 2: Chapter 2: Tabby &

Niall got off the stage and kissed me passionately on the lips. I pulled away and looked for Kailyn Marie. She was by Zayn kissing him.

"What you doing, Tabby?" Niall asked.

"Oh…nothing." I replied.

We held hands and walked out of the studio. We couldn't find the Range Rover anywhere. Harry and Ahmonie no doubt they are nowhere in sight. Niall and I were standing in the moonlight. It was glistening on to Niall's face, and the stars shined brightly.

"Hey, can we lie on the ground…and look up at the stars?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure." He agreed.

We lay straight onto the ground looking up at the stars. Tears started strolling down my face because of the memories of my "father".

"Why are you crying?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just memories of my dad." I responded wiping away my tears. "We use to sit out on fall nights just like this and look at the stars all night until I fall asleep. Then he would carry me in and put me in my bed. One memory I would never forget of him."

"I thought your father was Kailyn's dad." He said confused.

"Oh, he is that's when I _thought_ he was my father." I explained.

Niall and I turned to each other, and he kissed me three times on the lips, once on the tip of my nose, and then once on my forehead and the crown of my head.

"You're hair smells good." He whispered. "Like vanilla and coconuts." **[Her shampoo smells so freaking good.]**

Before I had a chance to respond, I saw car lights flash onto the parking lot. We got up quickly and went onto the sidewalk. Harry and Ahmonie came walking out of the Range Rover laughing like hyenas. Kailyn Marie and the rest of the guys came running out of the studio. We all got into the car and went on our way to the hotel.

**Kailyn Marie's POV**

We are back from our weekend away with the guys. We were back in school getting ready for our Homecoming dance. After school, Ahmonie, Tabby, Laynee, and I were dress shopping. We were on facetime with the guys trying to get opinions on dresses. They were louder than us on the phone then we were in the store which made things awkward and embarrassing.

"Where's Kayce?" Louis asked.

"Um…she's out with her boyfriend." I said nervously.

"Oh." Louis said responding hurt. **[Don't worry. Louis gets a girl.]**

We went back to searching for a dress and listening to the guys' loud mouth ring through my phone. We got back home and put our dresses in the closet. We all ran downstairs and was surprised to see Liam at the front door. I turned to look at Laynee who was frozen in her footsteps. Liam walked up to Laynee and embraced her in his arms. She hugged him back and he kissed her lightly on the lips. **[They are dating…]** Ahmonie, Tabby, and I walked away from them to leave them alone. Tabby's phone started to ring, and she walked out the kitchen. Ahmonie left leaving me alone in the kitchen. Suddenly my phone started to buzz. I picked it up and it was a text from Zayn saying, _'What's your dress color?'_ I responded with my answer. I went to bed soon after bored out of my mind.

The next day, I was awakening by a kiss planted lightly on my lips. I blinked my eyes open, and it was Zayn standing over me. I jumped up and hugged him tightly, and he kissed my forehead.

"You weren't supposed to be here until late." I said surprised.

"I know," he replied. "but I couldn't wait to see you."

He laid next to me on the bed and pulled me close to him. Hours later, all the guys were here, and the girls and I were getting ready. I slipped on my dark blue dress that was on shoulder and stopped right above my knee. The strap was about one inch wide and the dress was silky with a slit on the side of it. I slipped on my sliver heels. I did my hair and make-up making braids on the end of my hair and pinning them back with the rest of it hanging down. My make-up was natural with eyeliner on the top of my eye. I ran downstairs and saw Zayn waiting for me dressed in a black tux and dark blue bow tie. Aw. We all walked out of the door and headed to the dance. As soon as we got there, we danced immediately even though Zayn was cautious about it.

Before the Homecoming dance ended, Zayn and I wanted to go and hang out by the lake. Tabby stopped me from walking and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Don't go." She pleaded.

"I can do what I want." I shot at her.

"Just don't, okay?" she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because he cheated on you." She yelled.

"You're lying. You filthy liar. What kind of sister are you? Why would you do that to me?" I said angrily. "Gosh, get out of my face."

"Don't get too attached, Kailyn." She said back with more anger.

"Don't get too attached? Says that girl that's engaged and she's seventeen." I said before walking away.

I walked away from Tabitha and caught with Zayn. He put his hand on the small of my back, and we left the gym.


	3. Important PLEASE READ

Hey you guys. I haven't posted in like….a really long time. Haha, well since I'm not doing anything today, I'm planning on trying to post a bit today because I haven't in a long time. I've been so busy with school and choir and Mayor's Youth Council. Five chapters maybe? Well, yeah! You'll see my posting later today. Xx

-Kalena xx


	4. Chapter 4: Kailyn Marie McCall

Part 2: Chapter 3. Kailyn Marie McCall

We are back from our weekend away with the boys. We were all back in school getting ready for Homecoming. Our last homecoming. Nerve racking to think that this was my last year in high school. After school, Ahmonie, Tabby, Laynee, and I were dress shopping in search for our homecoming dress. We were on facetime with the guys trying to get their "useful" opinions on the dresses we tried on. They were louder than us on the phone causing people to stop and stare at us annoyed.

"Can you just show the camera to Zayn? I want to try this dress on?" I said signaling to the dress.

They handed the phone to Zayn as I went into the dressing room. I slipped off my clothes and tried on a beige dress. I turned the camera towards me and looked at Zayn who was staring at me longingly.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"I love it…I can't wait to see you in it in person." He said smiling.

I changed back into my original clothing and paid of the dress. The girls picked out their dresses and then we left the mall going back to my house.

"Did you see how Liam wasn't there? I wonder why." Laynee said questioningly.

At what she said, we all heard a knock at the door. I went up to the door, and Liam was standing there with roses in his hand. He looked over me and smiled at Laynee. I moved myself away from the door and Laynee came up to the door and hugged Liam kissing him passionately on the lips. Soon, Ahmonie, Tabby, and I walked out of the living and left them two to it. Tabby's phone rang, and she walked out the room. Ahmonie left leaving me alone in the kitchen. Since I was alone, I decided on going to bed early. I went up the stairs and slipped into my bed falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, I was woken up by a kiss planted on my lips lightly. I blinked my eyes open and Zayn was smiling cheekily at me. I lifted myself up and he kissed me again with more passion than the first time.

"You weren't supposed to be here until later." I said onto his chest.

"I know, I got an early flight. I couldn't wait to see you." He smiled.

He laid on my bed next to me and pulled me close to him kissing my neck lightly. Hours later, all the guys were here and the girls and I were getting ready. I slipped on my beige dress that I picked out. I slipped on my sliver shoes and I curled my hair with thick curls. My make-up was mostly natural with eyeliner on both top and bottom. I ran downstairs, even though I was wearing heels to Zayn. We took several pictures and left out of the house. Once we got there, we danced for a while until Zayn and I wanted to leave the dance early, so we could have some alone time with each other. Tabby saw Zayn and me walking out the door and she stopped me grabbing me arm pulling me away from Zayn.

"Don't go." She said sternly.

"I can do what I want." I shot at her.

"Just don't, okay?" she answered.

"Why not?" I asked growing in anger.

"Because he cheated on you." She blurted out.

"How can you say that? You're lying to me. What kind of sister are you? Why would you do that to me?" I asked angrily. "Why? Just get out of my face."

"Don't get too attached, Kailyn." Was she joking?

"Don't get attached?" I questioned. "Says that girl that's engaged and she's seventeen."

At that, I walked away from her and caught up to Zayn who was still standing at my door. He put his arm around the small of my back and the two of us walked out of the gym.

* * *

**Okay, so this not all I'm posting today. I'm going to post a little bit more. Review? Any comments? xx**

**-Kalena xx**


End file.
